In the eyes of the white tigress
by Kiwiruvian
Summary: The white tiger clan is one of the smaller, nomadic keidran clans there is. Little is known of them, but they have managed to keep themselves in relative secrecy from the Templar. When an overly curious tigress with jade-hued eyes adventures too far away from her home though, things are bound to turn badly... or interesting at the very least.


**A.N. **This is a story I had started working on some time back. My original idea was set in the world of Archeage, but it seemed to fit better in a world as unexplored as Twokinds. Heads up though, might stretch its lore a little bit, it might even become a crossover later on, depending on how things work out.

I'd love to hear some thoughts about this first attempt to a fanfic outside my comfort zone (I.E. Warcraft)

* * *

-Prologue-

From the laughs and giggles of cubs being rounded up by concerned mothers, the conspirational purrs and nuzzles of youngster couples, to the few feline keidran feeding newly lit fires in the centre of the makeshift town. The setting sun casted just enough light for the inhabitants of the tribe to finish their daily tasks. It was but the normal end to yet another day in the plains that were part of the tribe's territory. They were a nomadic group, one of the few that were content with their seasonal homes, rather than living in a more permanent one like the tiger clan.

The place swarmed with activity despite the hour, most though, seemed unconcerned about the fate of the one keidran waiting for sentence. Earlier that day she had been caught. A patrolling guard had been faster, stronger and to top it all, a magi. She did not have any chance against such and opponent. Once properly subjugated and bound he had carried her over his shoulder, completely unfazed about her twisting and squirming, to present her to the council of elders of the tribe. They had given her looks that varied from anger to annoyance and disappointment, the last one was what made her squirm in place. In the end, one of them had ordered the guard to take her away and put two men to watch her until a fitting punishment was agreed upon. Normally only minutes would have gone by, but it was just her luck that the same day there were other matters in the elders' minds. Visitors had been taking most of their time with negotiations and exchange of information.

So that was how the little kleptomaniac of light hued fur and darker stripes found herself sitting on the ground between two huts with the silent guards for company. She had tried earlier to engage them in light conversation but was met with the narrowing of eyes and a barely contained snarl of one of them while the other growled for her to be silent, making her cringe and press her ears to her head as she looked down in a submissive way. Their hostility hurt her some, she knew these two if only by sight, and so she knew they were right to be angered and disappointed. After that she simply sunk to the ground, letting her leather bound hands rest on her knees, trying as much as possible not to sniffle. It seemed as if her only real company was the soft sound of her index claw digging into the soil, a self-comforting mannerism she had adopted when in stress. Even as hours passed, she only shifted rich jade eyes up a couple times, before looking back down and continuing with her bored doodling over the earth while she her tail smoothly swished from side to side.

Her crime? to attempt to steal from the cart of their visitors. She had been drawn by curiosity and had waited only until the wolf keidran of tall and almost bulky frame was called away to get closer to her newfound treasure. 'Curiosity killed the tiger' some of the older keidran liked to say; now she couldn't help but mutter to herself. "Of have her caught…"

A low, warning, grumble made her ears perk, but when she looked up to the glaring eyes of the male, she quickly shut up and looked down again. She sighed and wrapped arms around her knees as she waited yet another few hours until the elder council of the tribe found themselves free of their visitors and with enough time to answer her case.

She had already curled up as comfortably as she was able to with her stripped tail coiled around her body almost asleep by the time an older Keidran spoke.

"The council has decided." His low growly voice made her jump into wakefulness with a small yip. She looked up to him noticing as well, and to her shame, that he was not alone. The two guards had stepped aside to give better room to the onlookers. Two other white tiger Keidran she recognized to be from the council kept their stern gazes on her, and behind them, the strange creatures of clear eyes and grey fur shoot curious glances her way.

_Maybe if I… _

She stood slowly, keeping her head slightly lowered and hands intertwined but looking up at the elder through her lashes. He pressed his lips into a stern line, it took a lot for her not to take a slow step back or squirm under his piercing gaze, her ears lowered even more.

_Nope. Damn, he's so ticked off…_

Finally, he sighed and motioned one of the guards to unbind her hands. Suddenly her ears perked. _Where they letting her go?!_

The one guard grunted and cut the leather bindings with a sharp claw. She rubbed her now free wrists and almost glowed with happiness, barely keeping herself from bouncing in place. Something in the gaze of the elders made her clear her throat and keepstill instead. Her smile turned apologetic.

"Th-thank you"

The elder scoffed. "I trust this served as a warning. Next time you are caught sniffing where you are not invited, you will be exiled as punishment."

She made a small sound, eyes widening.

"Understood?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, elder." She shifted from on paw to the other. "C-can I go now?"

"Not so fast." One of the other elder said. Gesturing towards the traders, "I believe you owe these men an apology."

She turned bright green eyes to the strange creatures. "I am sorry… "

One smiled and shook his head, whispering to the other at his side. The one that seemed to be the leader nodded, blue eyes seemed to betray his slight amusement even if expression remained serious. "Apology accepted, little one."

She grinned as her ears raised and tail whipped behind her. "Thank you." She looked back to the elder expectantly.

"One more thing" He said. She blinked, right ear twitching, but gave a nod. "I know of something that will keep you entertained and busy enough, so you don't go snooping around again. The sentinels could use a new apprentice." She grimaced but the elder continued, ignoring her expression. "They can teach you to put your furtiveness to a good use." He looked at her pointedly.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, sir…" Her gaze shifted towards the tents, then back at him. Her ears perked slightly as if asking for permission.

The elder flickered a hand. She did not lose a second and got down on all fours, sprinting out of sight around one of the huts, last they saw of her was the pale outline of her tail.

"Cubs," One of the elders grumbled under his breath.

A trader laughed. "She would have never been able to take anything. I was watching when she sneaked to the cart. "He nodded to the guard. "He got to her before I did though."

"Indeed, you told us that. But some lessons are better to be learned at a young age." The elder sighed. "And this one is one to look out for; she has had a rough start in life." He waved a hand then. "But I will not bore you with a story; you should be looking forward to leave before it gets any darker. " The traders nodded and muttered affirmative comments.

"Reconsider our propositions though. The Artic wolf clan and white tigers would make great allies against the Templar" The leader extended a hand which the elder shook, minding his claws.

"Our response will remain the same. We need not anyone to protect our land. We have done so for generations."

The younger trader grinned as both wolf and white tiger keidran shook hands. "You are missing on a great opportunity here!"

"It is a risk I will take, for the sake of our lifestyle." The elder replied, crossing arms.

The leader narrowed eyes at the younger wolf. "Enough Dasentor"

Dasentor raised his hands at chest height, a just sayin' kind of gesture. "We will take our leave now, thank you for the supplies you allowed us to buy from your people. Until next season"

The wolf traders turned then, reaching their carts under the gazes of many curious white tigers and the elders'. The three leaders of the tribe remained silent as the wolves disappeared into the darkness of the plains. Even if they did not voice their concerns right there and then, the three wondered the same. Would there be a time they would regret the decision made? Perhaps, but if anything the white tigers were survivors and if difficult times were to come, they would meet the challenge on their own, as always.


End file.
